


Bath Bomb

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a little stressed out and Arin thinks of the perfect way to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb

Arin can see Dan shivering in the clean near sterile bathroom. He and Suzy moved in nearly a month and a half ago, but they haven’t had time to decorate as much as they had wanted. The bathroom was still particularly barren, with just their essentials stuffed into the cabinets. The walls are clean and white and the floor a tiled grey. Dan is stripped down to his boxers, arms wound around himself in an almost self-conscious pose though he has no reason to be shy around Arin. At this point, Arin is confident he’s seen and explored every single inch of Dan’s lovely tanned body. 

Arin is seated on the thick lip of the tub. He leans over, passing his hand under the water from the faucet, testing the temperature. 

“It’s almost done,” Arin says. 

Arin’s still in his t-shirt and boxers, but he stands up as Dan nods. Arin strips off his shirt, leaving him a mirror to Dan, and Arin wants to smirk when he sees Dan’s gaze flicker over his body. Dan watching him, seeing him, it always makes him feel good, more confident than he’s ever been before in his life. If someone as gorgeous as Dan finds Arin attractive, thinks the world of Arin’s sturdy form, then he doesn’t really give a shit what anyone else has to say about his figure. 

Arin by-passes Dan to move to the tri-doored cabinet. He digs into the middle shelf while Dan watches him, the water in the tub creeping ever closer to the edge, threatening to overflow. Arin pulls back with a small box in his hands, setting it on the low counter in the bathroom. 

He smiles when he feels a hand brush his hip and then feels Dan’s strong chin digging into his shoulder. Arin looks up and the two of them are facing the mirror above the bathroom sink, reflecting the sight of Dan with his chest pressed against Arin’s back, chin hooked over Arin’s shoulder, a small smile gracing his face as his hands trail in a lazy pattern up and down Arin’s sides. 

“What’s that?” Dan asks. 

“The stuff from Lush,” Arin says. 

“That store Suzy always wants to go to?”

Arin nods. He turns so he’s facing Dan, opening his hand to reveal the soft pastel pink colored bath bomb in his hand. It’s huge, smelling sweet like flowers and earth. Arin had spent a good hour in the store, Suzy at his side as the two of them rifled through the bath bombs, Arin trying to seek out the one that seemed the most like Dan. 

In the end, he had settled on this pink monster of a bomb. It was meant to relax the user, had a sweet smell, the ingredients Arin could barely remember but he knows it has hints of lavender and the saleswoman had said it was good to use before bed. He and Dan had been working so much lately, so many amazing opportunities seemingly jumping out at them that their stress was a little higher than usual. When they were finishing up recording earlier that day and Dan had stretched, his bones creaking and popping, complaining of being tired and sore, Arin had smiled easily and suggested a bath. 

It never takes much to convince Dan and that’s how the two of them had ended up in Arin’s bathroom, intent on enjoying a nice bath together. Arin hands off the bath bomb to Dan so he can go and stop the tub because he and Dan still have to fit inside together and Arin doubts Suzy would appreciate if they soaked the floor. 

When Arin turns back around he sees Dan sniffing at the bath bomb cautiously, holding it like it might attack him. Arin snorts as he moves back to Dan’s side, touching at his elbow. 

“It’s a bath bomb. You put it in the tub and it dissolves but it smells nice and it’s really cool to watch.” 

Dan looks skeptical, “What ever happened to regular bubble baths?” 

The hand at Dan’s elbow slides up his arm to Dan’s face, cupping his cheek as Arin’s other hand plucks the bath bomb from Dan’s palm. 

“You’ll like it,” Arin says, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Dan’s mouth, “I promise.” 

Dan smiles but he rolls his eyes at Arin, following him as Arin moves to the tub. He places the sweet-smelling bomb on the thick shelf that juts out from the wall of the shower before Arin shimmies out of his boxers, wiggling his hips a little for Dan’s benefit, earning a giggle from Dan before Arin is finally stepping into the warm water. 

The tub is big, wide and deep, and Arin can stretch out in it comfortably. Arin sighs as he leans back against the mouth of the tub, eyes turning to Dan. 

“Come on in, the water is fine,” Arin says smoothly. He can already feel the promise of relaxation taking over him, and all he wants is Dan to join him. 

Arin watches as Dan smiles and his large hands paw at the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down over his surprisingly rounded hips. So much of Dan is lanky and sharp, but his hips curve so sweetly that Arin thinks he’ll never get over tracing them with his fingertips, his lips, his tongue. Dan moves gracefully to the tub, and how he can manage to make climbing into a tub look like a series of purposefully lovely movements is beyond Arin who often feels like he has as much grace as an elephant trying to ice skate. 

Dan settles into the tub in the small space between Arin’s open legs, his back pressing against Arin’s chest. Dan sighs as he sinks into the heated water and Arin feels a roll of pleasure and low tugs of arousal moving through him. He can’t keep his hands to himself as Arin’s palms slide up Dan’s wet sides, fingers brushing the faintest outline of ribs. Dan makes a soft noise and presses back into Arin’s touch. 

“Alright,” Arin says, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Dan’s shoulder, “Before we get too off topic here. Let’s do the bath bomb.” 

“So,” Dan starts, “How does it work?” 

“Just watch,” Arin says. 

Dan nods and Arin grabs at the bomb, the sphere beginning to melt in Arin’s damp hand already. He leans around Dan and drops the bomb into the water near their feet. Arin’s hands skate back over Dan’s skin, brushing his hip, trailing a wet finger up the knobs of Dan’s spine. 

“Whoa,” Arin hears Dan say and he smiles as he tucks his face into Dan’s neck, Dan’s wild mane of hair tickling Arin’s cheek. 

Arin and Dan watch as the bath bomb begins to dissolve into the water, turning the clear liquid into a near magenta color, glitter swirling into the water and the sweet earthy smell filling the bathroom, enveloping them. 

“Cool right?” Arin asks. His palms moving from Dan’s sides to his front. Arin’s hands are big enough to curl against Dan’s chest, fingers brushing the slight smattering of chest hair. 

Dan nods. “It’s trippy. It smells good.” 

“These are amazing, dude,” Arin says and he leans back again, hands on Dan to urge him down with him so that Dan’s back is laid out against Arin’s front, the water lapping at them with their movements, “And it’s packed full of like oils and moisturizer and shit, like we’re going to be soft as fuck.” 

Dan huffs out a little laugh. Arin would be lying if he said that having Dan’s naked body pressed against him, the two of them submerged in the warm water, wasn’t a turn-on, but this isn’t a sexual thing, not really, it’s a renewal, a respite from the hectic madness of their lives. The two of them handle stress in different ways with Dan’s clinging to his physical form, making their presence known in purpling rings around his eyes and a quiet ache to his bones. If Arin can take some time, share this peaceful state with Dan and pamper him just a little, it’s all he wants. 

“Hey,” Arin says softly, his voice lilting down in the still atmosphere of the bathroom, where before he had spoken the only noise had been the movement of the water with the shifting of their bodies, and their shared breathing. 

“Hm?” Dan asks, his voice a slow roll out of him. It’s something that shows Arin his plan is working. Dan’s going all soft, slipping into a relaxed state. 

Arin smiles and leans them up so they are both sitting up again, his arms still winding around Dan’s middle and his mouth presses a sweet kiss to Dan’s cheek. The cool air tickles their damp bodies now that they left the warmth of the water they had been submerged up to their necks in, Dan shivering a little whether from the temperature or Arin’s touch, Arin isn’t sure. 

“Will you let me wash your hair?” Arin asks. 

“Arin,” Dan groans but Arin can hear the smile, the fondness behind the irritation because Dan has to always at least pretend he doesn’t want to give in to Arin’s ideas right away. 

“Hey, hear me out,” Arin says, “I found some shampoo designed especially for curly hair. I know you always say that no product out there can tame ‘The Beast’ but how about we just soothe it a little?” 

Dan turns a bit so he can look back and meet Arin’s eyes. 

“It feels like you’ve been planning this,” Dan says. 

Arin shrugs, a small embarrassed smile playing across his face. 

“I went to Lush with Suzy to get some stuff for her next haul video. I just happened to see some stuff that reminded me of you.” That’s not uncommon for Arin. So many things in his life tug him toward Dan, a needling in his stomach, reminding him of Dan’s dark eyes or the curve of his smile. 

“Okay, fine,” Dan says, “Since you already bought it.” 

“Sure,” Arin says, trying to hide the delight that Dan’s letting him do this. 

Arin turns around and grabs the fat, squat pot of shampoo and a cup he had brought in from the kitchen. He runs the tap water again, waiting for the water to get warm. The whole time Dan is sitting in the water, fingers playing in the swirls of glittery color from the bath bomb. 

When Arin is all set his fingers find Dan’s chin and he tips Dan’s head back gingerly, the sheer mass of Dan’s hair tickling and sticking to Arin’s damp chest. 

“Close your eyes,” Arin says and he watches Dan’s eyes fall closed in response. Arin smiles and carefully pours the cup of water over Dan’s head. 

Dan gasps in surprise but he stays in place and lets Arin refill his cup again and again until finally Dan’s hair is flat and wet against his head. Dan straightens up and Arin runs his fingers through Dan’s wet hair, his thick digits catching on the slight tangles of Dan’s wet curls. Dan looks so different like this, hair slick and in his face, still good, still as handsome as always. 

“Shampoo time,” Arin says, grabbing the pot off the lip of the tub. 

Dan nods and then Arin is opening the shampoo and scooping out some of the sweet-smelling cream, coating his hands before he lies them gently on Dan’s hair. Arin’s never really washed anyone’s hair before, sometimes Suzy if they share a shower, though that’s something they did more when their relationship was new and Arin was still living in the constant shock that he was actually allowed to touch her and see her naked. 

Arin moves slow, really working the thick creamy shampoo into Dan’s hair, fingers moving unhurried and soothing against Dan’s scalp. He doesn’t want to pull any tangles and hurt Dan. That’d be the opposite of the whole reason he wanted to do this in the first place. 

“It smells good,” Dan says, “Like a fucking dessert.” 

“Yeah,” Arin says, “It has like, bananas in it or some shit.” 

Dan let’s out a soft giggle, but Arin doesn’t miss the way he’s beginning to lean into Arin’s touch, and he definitely doesn’t miss the soft hum that rumbles through Dan’s chest and vibrates against Arin’s skin. 

“You like it, Dan?” Arin asks, trying not to sound too smug. 

“Oh yeah, big cat, it feels nice.” 

Dan’s voice is so easy, slow and soft and he keeps humming and sighing. Arin knows by personal experience Dan likes his hair being played with, the same as he likes it being tugged, so he should have figured that hair washing would be something he’d enjoy. Still, Arin feels a flush of fondness wash over him. All he ever wants is to be able to take care of Dan, keep him sturdy and put together. 

“I haven’t had anyone wash my hair since I was a kid,” Dan says. 

“Well, maybe we can make this a regular thing,” Arin suggests, lightly, trying not to expose how much he’d like that idea. 

Dan hums in agreement, “Yeah, maybe. If it always feels this good.” 

Arin almost regrets when it’s time to wash Dan’s hair out. 

“Tip back for me again,” Arin says, washing his soapy hands off in the water before grabbing at his cup. 

Dan listens, tilting his head back as he had done before, and as before, Arin fills up the cup and begins rinsing’s Dan’s hair. The shampoo had been thick and it takes a little longer with just the cup, but Arin’s fingers glide through the soft strands to help aid the washing. Dan takes it all without complaint, in fact he’s smiling, something sweet and small and Arin wants to lean over and catch that cute little mouth in a kiss but the positioning is all wrong. 

Finally, Arin is done and he sits Dan back up again. 

“Damn, man,” Dan says, letting out a little giggle, “Your fingers felt good.” 

“You’re welcome Mr. Hair-Kink.” 

“Shut-up,” Dan says, but he’s laughing again, “You’re the one that asked if you could wash my hair.” 

Arin slides up close to Dan again, fingers running up his arms, his shoulders, brushing at the back of his neck. Arin kisses Dan’s shoulder again and he feels a small shudder move through Dan’s body. Dan’s hands come up to cover Arin’s, and then to Arin’s surprise, Dan is turning in his hold, wiggling and sloshing the sparkling water around them as he turns his body so that he’s facing Arin. Dan grins, looking brighter already. 

Dan places a hand on the center of Arin’s chest and ushers him back so that Arin is once again lying with his back against the curve of the tub. Dan is still smiling when he settles down against Arin, lying with their stomachs pressed together and Dan’s chin digging into the skin of Arin’s chest. 

“Aren’t we going to wash your hair?” Dan asks, eyes flickering with amusement. 

“Nah, I’m good. This was for you.” 

Under the rose-pink water Dan’s hand finds Arin’s, their fingers lacing together. Dan turns his head so his ear is pressed over Arin’s heart. The water is already starting to cool around them, but their bodies are managing to keep each other warm. 

Dan lets out a content sigh that Arin feels ripple across his skin. 

“I needed this,” Dan admits softly, “Thanks, Arin.” 

Arin let’s his other hand skate up and down Dan’s back. 

“Of course,” Arin says, “Baths are amazing.” 

The two of them stay in the tub until the water is more chill than comforting and Arin pulls the plug on the drain. Dan lingers for a moment and watches the rosy glittery water swirl down the drain. Arin is out of the tub first and he offers his hand for Dan to take, helping him step out of the wide tub. 

Arin hands Dan a soft white towel and he watches Dan rub it over his head once, mussing up the slicked back style he had adopted while in the tub. Dan then wraps it around his waist, the curve of his hips just barely peeking out from the material. 

Arin wraps himself in a towel and the two of them pad to Arin and Suzy (and often Dan’s) bedroom. Though Arin had planned out the bath and pampering he had failed to make sure Dan had any clothes to wear once he got out so Dan ends up pulling on one of Arin’s t-shirts, the fabric big and baggy on him, sliding off his shoulder. The shirt almost looks like a damn nightgown on Dan, but still the curve of his ass is sticking out and as much as Arin likes it, he wants Dan to be comfortable so he digs out an old pair of pajama pants from when he was a teenager and hands them to Dan who tugs them on. 

Then, when Arin is finished dressing he looks up and he realizes he’s got Dan in his bed, Dan in _his_ clothes, looking small and warm and happy. Arin’s heart flutters, jumps and expands, all things Arin is used to when he’s around Dan. 

Arin grabs one of Suzy’s wide toothed combs off the dresser in their room before he too settles on the bed next to Dan. Arin brushes through his own hair, the ends having gotten wet in the tub while he laid back and relaxed. After he’s done he offers the comb out to Dan. 

Dan watches him with a pink flush growing across his face, “Can…would you mind, um, doing it for me?” Dan asks. 

Arin grins, “No problem, man.” 

Arin settles behind Dan and just as delicate as he had been when washing Dan’s hair, Arin is even gentler when he works the comb through Dan’s mane. The shampoo has worked wonders so far and Dan’s hair is soft and tangle-free, not nearly as big or frizzy as Arin is used to. 

“How long am I going to smell like a delicious cake?” Dan asks with a laugh. 

Arin snorts, setting down the comb and burying his face in Dan’s hair, “Forever if I’m lucky.” 

Dan swats at him and Arin grabs his wrist in a soft hold leaning around Dan’s side to catch his mouth in a tiny kiss. 

“Okay,” Arin says, “We got our bath done. Step two is a nap. How does that sound?” 

“Like heaven,” Dan says, already scooching back to lie on the bed. 

Arin is quick to curl in next to Dan. The two of them smelling sweet, soft, and warm and with their bodies finding their way into their standard cuddling position, Dan curling around Arin’s body, spooning his larger frame. It’s easy to feel that bliss sweep over him, it’s even easier to fall asleep wrapped up in Dan’s arms.


End file.
